Goddess
"Goddess" is the leader of a supervillain organization that rules over Earth Shin. Personality Her full personality is not known, but Citrine, a parahuman with access to a large amount of information resources, claims 'Goddess' is a title the woman chose."... There are monsters like the self-styled Goddess out there.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II Relationships Is in Cauldron's pocket. Appearance While her ethnicity is not fully known, 'Goddess' wears a blue costume with a gauntlet emblem, white fur on the collar, and a heavy cape. In Ward she appears as a blonde, with a more modest attire, although keeping blue-white motif.We found Goddess.” ... The camera fixed on one individual. A woman, blonde, wearing a light blue jacket with a white fur ruff collar. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.8 Abilities and Powers Due to having a full or nearly full connection with six shards"What happened to the others?" Rain asked. "Dead?" I guessed. "Alive. Four of them, anyhow. A fifth killed themselves because they couldn't fill the void where the power and the feeling of power once were. None of them were left with more than whispers of power after.... Goddess taking all the power brought an end to it." - Excerpt from Pitch 6.8, Goddess has an almost unheard of variety of powers. First is her most well known one, telekinesis; as a powerful long range expression of the ability she can presumably fly, have superstrength, and manipulate objects and people, given how Khepri used her during Gold Morning. Second, she has a Master power that lets her influence anyone in her vicinity, which allowed her to effectively turn her organization into a hive mind with her 'lieutenants' carrying out her orders. Third, Goddess has a touch based Trump ability that lets her to tune abilities and defenses in a manner akin to Scion. It is unknown if the power effects only her or if she can alter other powers as well. Finally, she has a personal power battery she can tap to strengthen her abilities for limited amounts of time. History Background She was purportedly part of a Multitrigger group on Earth Bet who somehow absorbed the powers of other members of her group. Later she was transported to Earth Shin by Cauldron.“So it happens,” Tattletale said, with a grin. “With only a select group of top Wardens and major players really tracking what really happened. But we were talking the woman in blue. She got powers and was relocated to Earth Shin before she could… grow to full potential. Relocated by a [ [cauldron ]]. ... She proceeded to take over earth Shin, with all other parahumans acting as her lieutenants. All other parahumans on that world, mind. No exceptions. Which the organization deemed fine, because they got to keep her in their back pocket, even while they couldn’t control her. She is, or was, a grab-bag, she found a way to pull free of her cluster, and she came out of it with a set of powers that would each be world-class on their own.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.8 Because of Professor Haywire's activities, the PRT became aware of her and her influence over her group of parahumans."According to the PRT's most classified files," the man says, "This would be Earth Shin. Earth S for short. A Professor Haywire first raised attention to its existence. The number of parahumans are low in numbers on this alternate Earth, but they operate under a very subtle hive mind, all in allegiance to a Queen. For this reason, it is exceptionally dangerous for a parahuman to visit this world. They would quickly and inevitably fall under the woman's thrall." "Obviously," the woman says, "We aren't parahumans, us three." The man continues, "The PRT higher-ups remain aware of this threat, among others. It’s part of their reason for being paranoid about breaching other worlds. Part of what -we- do, my colleague and I, is study the threats and try to weigh viability and potential. This is a threat that our organization has decided to leave alone, because it has potential." - Lausanne RP By 2005 she had effectively taken over her world.refugees of Earth Shin say a parahuman took over their Earth a decade ago. one woman. she went back home to continue ruling them. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 The Timeskip On December 19th, 2012 the Simurgh was sighted in Paris, though eventually driven off by Scion, the data file referring to the event specifically references "The Woman in Blue" and the "United Capes". It is unknown what connection, if any, ties into Goddess.Paris, December 19th, 2012 // Simurgh Notes: Victory by Scion. Target/Consequence: see file The Woman in Blue. See file United Capes. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Gold Morning Goddess resisted Khepri's control after the Doormaker to open a portal into her council chambers on Earth Shin. She used her power to throw off Khepri's control over herself and the others in the room.I found another Earth with a mixture of capes, all incredibly beautiful people, all in what was obviously a global position of power. Every flag that flew in their world was the same flag, and the gauntlet emblem on that flag matched the icon on a particular woman’s costume. A blue costume, with white fur at the collar, and a heavy cape that would have done Alexandria proud. I attempted to seize control of them as well, and the woman in blue resisted me. She spoke, and I lost my hold on everyone in her range. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Khepri attacked again with an enhanced version of Canary's song, and Goddess fell underneath the true goddesses sway.I created a portal, and I ensnared Canary, who was busy rescuing the wounded, flying here and there with her Dragonslayer suit, her arms full. ... I brought her close enough to give her the benefit of the Yàngbǎn’s power enhancer. I had enough awareness of her power to know how to keep myself safe from it. I tried again with these foreign capes, in this world where this blue-costumed woman ruled the world, portals feeding Canary’s song into their council chambers. Those same portals let me attempt to reassert control. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Khepri briefly wondered at the nature of her abilities and where she had come from before she directed Goddess to the battlefield.An attack from two directions. She wasn’t immune, only resistant. I felt myself assert control. I understood her power, even if I didn’t understand a thing about her. A personal, point-blank trump power, allowing her to tune abilities and defenses much like Scion did. A powerful long-ranged telekinesis, a compulsion power like Canary’s, presence-based rather than voice based, and a personal power battery that let her be stronger, for limited times. Where the hell had she come from? No powers that really made her amazing against Scion, but it was an asset. - Excerpt from Speck 30.4 Later, Khepri had Goddess stand alongside other telekinetics by portals and used her to move capes further, faster, or out of the way While fighting Zion.Telekinetics stood by portals. The Blue Woman and Parian were among them. When I saw opportunities, I used them to move capes further, faster, to get them out of the way. ... Portals opened wider, telekinesis pulling the attacking capes through if they couldn’t move fast enough. Forcefields and other measures flew up to surround Scion, mitigating the damage. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 Presumably Goddess was unharmed or at least resistant to damage. After Doormaker was left incapacitated and Khepri's subsequent loss of control, Goddess was stranded in New York completely at a loss over what was going on and shouting to find her compatriots. After Zion's death, Goddess went after the girl who had brought her into the fight flying around barriers and more.The uneasiness reached a peak. I gave them one final look, watching for any trouble, then took to the air, crouching on a forcefield. The members of my swarm followed, flying around any barriers I erected. A man in blue and white who zig-zagged around anything I put up. A regal woman in blue. ... There was a small army after me now. Some were in the lead, and I made a point of blocking them, stalling with forcefields and directing ranged fire their way. The man in blue and white was chief among them, as was the blue woman in a regal costume. - Excerpt from Speck 30.7 She looked on with silent fury as the girl who was Khepri was allowed to leave.Some were still angry, still looking for revenge. The woman in blue seemed more angry than protective, furious at me, silent as she was. But she had less backup now. - Excerpt from Speck 30.7 Post-Gold Morning General public believed that she returned to her world after the event, since at that point Goddess was content to stay in background and recollect her parahuman-lieutenants, which were stranded alongside her. She is being surveilled by Foresight and the Wardens.“Foresight and the Wardens have been keeping tabs on major players. They knew she was interested in the prison- she didn’t make any secrets about it. Her underlings have been ringing in regularly. That interest of hers was reason enough to watch her. She sees them watching and scares them off, just like she disintegrated the camera. She doesn’t change her routine outside of that. She doesn’t use powers, they don’t think, unless it’s in situations like that just now - Excerpt from Beacon 8.8 Early Ward Mentioned as one of main villainous influencers in the new multiversal human society.“What about the ones who are hooked into bigger groups?” I asked. “That gets more complicated, and it’s less about the places to watch and more about the names to keep an ear out for,” my dad said. “Marquis, Goddess, Lord of Loss, Mama Mathers, the Crowley brothers, Deader and Goner, Barrow.” I knew the names and I knew where they were situated. No big surprises there. I nodded to myself. Marquis. So casually mentioned. - Excerpt from Glare 3.5 Demonstrated a continuous interest in parahuman prison inhabitants. Although bureaucracy and a threat of open conflict with the whole of Gimel were still able to hold her off at this point.“Goddess is interested in the prison. Did you read her messages?” “No,” Tristan said. “There’s no written record. She’s doing it through her people, who call or visit, because her actually showing up would be as good as an act of war. There are some notes here and there, for paperwork, and we can see emails going out asking for arbitration or help. She’s been interested since before the portal debacle, and she’s been getting impatient.” “I got part of it,” Ashley said. “I had words with Monokeros. ... This blue woman reached out to Monokeros. It’s part of why she wants to come here. She wants her, and she wants some specific others- all of us, I’m sure, if she can get us, but she was apparently asking if the Mathers bitch was at this prison.” ... “But she was pulled out of her world just like everyone else. Her lieutenants were pulled out of her world. No more capes to control things – we don’t know how the population reacted. ... She can’t go back until she has the means of seizing control. She hasn’t come after Gimel to take that because…” Sveta trailed off. “She’s missing something,” I said. “Or she was injured in the final fight, or… there’s some stipulation on how her powers work or how she maintains a balance where she’s a multitrigger like Rain but with top tier powers across the board.” “Or,” Capricorn said. “She knows it would mean war between her world and ours, and we have more capes. Her civilians might outnumber our civilians, but they hate her. There’s no loyalty. She took over her world and it was a hostile occupation.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.7 Post-Fallen fall With the Portal Widening and the new Fallen prisoners she was becoming impatient. Trivia *While Goddess was called many names in her short appearance "the Blue Empress" is not originally one of them.Ridtom: Fanon also has the Blue Empress as being the leader of WB Supreme Earth Au Ridtom: That he wrote a while ago Wildbow: That's not fanon edward: WB Supreme Earth? Wildbow: Her being called the Blue Empress is - IRC conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles The name was later incorporated into the canon, a not uncommon phenomenon.Trusting: Echidna , mother of monsters ! - First mention in comment on Migration 17.8 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trump Category:Master Category:Brute Category:Shaker Category:Warlord